1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns improvements to electrical connectors.
The invention relates to electrical connectors comprising a first housing member with a series of passages into each of which a male electrical contact member is inserted and a complementary second housing member with a series of passages each receiving a female electrical contact member, the housing members being adapted to be assembled together with the male members inserted in the female members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connectors of this kind the male members are retained in the passages by locking members formed by resilient tangs having projections adapted to cooperate with notches in the male members.
To prevent the housing members being assembled together if the male members are not properly inserted into the passages, in order to prevent any possibility of incorrect electrical connections, locking keys have been provided that can only be fitted if the position of the resilient tangs corresponds to locking of the male members. An arrangement of this kind confers good safety but in some cases this is insufficient.
An object of the present invention is to enhance safety.